Dare to Get in Treble
by Dark-Hunter1992
Summary: Jesse convinced his friend, Alenna, to go to Barden University with him and now she's stuck between Bellas and Trebles. How hard is life going to be for her when a hipster just won't leave her alone? (Donald/OC)
1. Prologue

**Dare to Get in Treble**

_Summary:_ Jesse convinced his friend, Alenna, to go to Barden University with him and now she's stuck between Bellas and Trebles. How hard is life going to be for her when a hipster just won't leave her alone? (Donald/OC)

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing. I can't make up something that brilliant…

_Rating:_ T…maybe M later on…

_Warnings:_ Swearing, Sexual Content, Crude Humor, Projectile Vomiting…I believe that's it.

_Author's Note:_ This is the first story I have ever written here or anywhere. I love critiques and am willing to take them into account. I have no beta so if someone wants to take the spot, just message me. Thank you!

_-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-This is a Break-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`_

**Prologue: Setting Out**

Alenna scanned her barren room, trying to figure out if she missed packing something vital. _Clothes, check; toiletries, check; bedding and furniture, check; TV and game consoles, check; laptop, check; posters and pictures, check...hmmm._ "Looks like I got everything." She grabbed her bags and looked around one last time. Having lived here all her life, it felt strange to leave it. _Life sure does—_

"Ally! Ally, honey, are you ready? It's best to get there early before the crowds start. This way you're set before Jesse even gets there, I'm sure that'd annoy him plenty." Her mother laughed from downstairs.

She, too, laughed and started down, reminiscing about her best friend. Jesse and Alenna had been neighbors since before either of them could remember. They only became closer after Alenna's father decided that he wanted to divorce his wife, relinquish all parental rights to his daughter, and run off with his secretary that everything went sunny-side up. Her mother, depressed and lonely, looked to her friends for help. The Swanson's helped her raise her daughter until she got into the swing of life as a single mother. Because of that, Jesse and Alenna were more like siblings than friends. They knew everything about each other and annoyed each other in ways only siblings could.

"Oof!" She stumbled and looked down as she came back to reality. _Of course._ Standing before her was Dozer, her beautiful brindle Great Dane. Her mom bought him two years ago when he was a newborn and Ally couldn't be happier with the choice. They named him Bulldozer, because they wanted him to grow big. And grow he did, head landing just under Ally's chest. While, Ally might be on the tiny side at 5'2", being at chest-level on a 5'2" person is _still_ big for a dog. His shortened name (Dozer) fit him better, though. When he wasn't outside being coaxed into running around, all he did was lay about. Dozey only had two sides: hyper and asleep. Even so, a better dog Ally couldn't find. She crouched down, putting her face at the same height as the Dane's shoulders. "Hey boy," she petted his flank and continued, "are you coming with to see the campus or just to say goodbye?"

He huffed and did this funny bunny hop; a strange sight on a dog that size. Ally couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you're coming, like I'd leave you behind until I have to." With that, they left the house.

Hearing them coming, her mother looked out from the driver's seat window. "Finally, honey, I was wondering if I'd have to bring McDonald's home just to get you up."

Ally opened the backseat and let Dozer jump in before going to the trunk and putting her luggage in. "Ha-ha, mom, funny. I should let Dozey eat _your_ McDonald's just to see your face."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped and looked towards Doze and his big, goofy smile. "You touch my food and die, puppy." He remained unaffected.

The teen slid into the passenger seat and looked towards her mother. "Alright, we're ready to go." They turned up the music and set off. _Goodbye high-school; hello Barden University._

_Finis_


	2. Chapter 1

**Dare to Get in Treble**

_Author's Note:_ Thank you very much MusicAnimal, Emzy2k11, and princessnina070 for reviewing/PMing your support! That was a great boost for me!

_-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-This is a Break-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`_

**Chapter One: Welcome to Barden**

A shake of her shoulder woke Alenna up. "Hun, we're almost there. Fifteen minutes, tops." The college-bound girl slowly lifted her head from her arm and looked around. She sighed, bored as they drove for a little while longer. Suddenly, she could see the college sign pop up on the left-hand side. _Finally._ 'BARDEN UNIVERSITY' in huge block-letters just seemed to shout out, "Here poor, pathetic lost people, the college is right _here_!"

It took a bit to find a place to park, but they did it…ten minutes after actually finding the school. _Man, even being here early, it's packed like a sardine can._ Alenna scoffed mentally._ I feel bad for Jesse, it's gonna suck to be him when he finally gets here. _She moved to the trunk, laughing at Dozer's quizzical face looking around like a maniac. She opened the trunk and helped her mom get all the bags. Some man with a trolley came up to us and started stacking the bags while Mom hounded a poor volunteer, probably trying to find out where Burke Hall was. _Oh!_ The look on her face when the volunteer girl gave her a whistle…_Priceless!_

Mom marched over to me as Poor-Volunteer-Girl ran away. "A BU Rape Whistle!" She semi-yelled, outraged. "Really?! A rape whistle! _And_ 'Remind her not to use it unless it's actually happening.' Like you would be thinking clearly enough for that! 'Oh, I'm getting raped, where's that whistle?' What are they thinking?!" She stared at me long and hard for a little bit. "Forget the whistle, honey; if some punk asshole decides to rape you, kick his ass, alright? Put some of those lessons to good use and show him how tough women really are!"

Ally stared at her with a deadpan look. _Like I'd seriously do anything else._ She sighed. "Yes, mom, I know. Women Power, no man can knock us down and if they try 'God bless them, 'cuz I sure as hell won't show mercy.'"

"Good, you listen to my lectures…they'll do you good one day."

The daughter rolled her eyes and turned to the backseat. "Yeah, mom, will you take the trolley? I'll get Doze and we'll head to Burke." She opened the door. "Poor boy, I know you hate leashes and you don't need them, but I don't think all these people will look kindly on a two-hundred pound dog walking around without one." He looked dreadfully sad, but shook his head—_I swear he can understand sometimes_. She put the leash on him and he stepped out of the car. Trolley-Man actually backed up a bit before handing off the trolley to Mom. The duo glanced at each other and laughed. _People and their unnecessary fears…_

"_So_…oh! Look, there's Bonnie's and Tyler's car. They most have wanted to get rid of Jesse quicker than we thought," Mom joked. Ally followed her arm to where she pointed. Indeed, the Swanson's car was idling just a little bit away from where they stood. She was about to yell out for Jesse when she saw him singing in a specific direction. Following his stare, she found a girl behind a taxi looking at him like he was crazy. _Oh, I am _so_ going to rag on him about this!_

"I'll find him later, Mom, so why don't we go set up my room?" With that, the two women plodded along to Burke Hall. Burke was old for a dorm building, but if it was updated who could argue? They were just about to enter the building when some guy stepped in their path. "As the Hall Director here I must inform you, animals aren't allowed into the buildings. I'm sorry." Dozer whined pathetically.

Ally crouched down and hugged him. "I'm sorry, boy, looks like this is as far as you go. I'll miss you." She looked up at her mom and held out the lead. "Will you put him back in the car? I can start putting my stuff away on my own." Mom looked skeptical. "No worries, there's no way someone would think to take him from the car. And if they _were_ that stupid, they wouldn't get close enough to do it anyway."

Her mother sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Ok, you head off and start; I'll be back in a bit." She turned around with Doze and started walking back to the car. Dozer looked back and whined as I waved goodbye to him.

The Director turned to Alenna. "Ok, now what dorm room are you in?" She showed him her schedule. "Room 224? That's on the second floor, in the middle, and on the right…do you need anything else?"

She shook her head, grabbed her stuff, and walked to the nearest elevator. It didn't take long to find her room. Swiping her card, she looked at where she would be spending four years of her life. The room was pretty decent for freshmen dorms. There were two closets on each side of the entrance with a mini-wall separating them from the rest of the room. Two dressers copied the closets on the other side of the wall. A desk was right next to the dresser on the left while the other desk in the back left corner and at the foot of a bed. The beds were bunk beds in the back right corner. The loft bed resting on the right wall and the bottom bunk rested on the back wall, creating an "L" design. Ally took the bottom bed, this way she could both look out the window when she wanted to and she could hook up her TV without worrying about having a crick in her neck from looking at it from the top bunk. She took out her iPod and blared Slacker™ while unpacking. Humming along with the music, Ally quickly zoned out while she worked. Clothes went into her dresser and closet, the closet storage unit was hung on the inside of the door. Shoes, toiletries, and miscellaneous items went into that. Her TV and consoles went onto the top section of her desk. Her laptop went to the bottom half along with a paper organizer, pencil stand, and other office stuff. Plastic storage units went under the bed. The mini-fridge went on top of her dresser. Pictures went to the wall under the loft and posters went around her desk.

Out of nowhere, something grabbed her shoulder. "Shit!" She spun around to face whoever touched her. "Mom!" she yelled with her hand to her chest, trying to breath. "Damn, don't do that!"

Her mother just crossed her arms. "I've told you countless of times not to put your music on so high."

"Yeah, yeah. Here help me with the bookcase." Together they got the bookcase next to her bed under the loft and loaded it up with books, both personal and school ones, and put bedding onto her bunk bed. Ally looked around with accomplishment. "There. That looks good." She turned to see her mom about to cry. "Hey, hey, none of that! You'll see me during Spring Break, that's not that far off."

Mom tried her best to stay strong. "You're right, hun. It's not that long. It's just weird to think about going home to an empty house. It'll take a while to get used to."

Ally thought for a bit, needing to find something to cheer her mother up. "The house won't be empty, you'll still have Dozer…and you could start that snake collection you've been wanting to. Use my old room as snake storage, you know, to keep the humidity and heat at the right temperature. Anyway, I'll call you once a week, ok? Does that sound good?"

Mom laughed and grabbed Ally into a hug. "Sure, hun, that sounds good. Well, I better get going. You need to find Jesse and start being all 'Joe-College' or whatever."

Ally walked her mother to the car, said bye to Dozer, hug her mom again, and then waved them goodbye. _Well,_ she thought, _time to face the music._ _I wonder where that weirdo went. What's the name of his building? Wayne? No, Walker? No….hmmm….oh! Jackson Hall, that's it!_ And she started walking.

_Finis_


	3. Chapter 2

**Dare to Get in Treble**

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the wait, getting everything in line with starting school again kind of threw me for a loop. Well, I hope you enjoy!

_-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-This is a Break-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`_

**Chapter Two: Activities Fair**

She tapped on the door in front of her, hoping for a response. It would seriously suck if she went through the hell of getting lost while trying to find this building, just for Jesse not to be in his room. _Oh, I will kill him if he's not in here. Doesn't that idiot know to keep his phone charged?!_ She looked down at her clothes. If they were going to the Activities Fair, she wanted to look good. _Yeah, I have vain moments…_Her clothes looked good, though, in her opinion. She had on black harem capris, a red tank-top, and a black zip-up vest with corseted ties on either side of the zipper. Her blonde hair was hanging around her shoulders and her dragon ear cuff still rested her right ear. Her dragon ring was still on her finger and her red high-tops were in good condition.

The door opened while she zoned out, thinking about all the damages she planned on giving Jesse when she found him. Coming to when a hand waved back and forth in front of her face, she looked to the face of her life-long friend. "Dude, Ally, are you back from your trip? Did you have fun?"

Alenna slapped his hand away and stepped into the room, only to come to an abrupt stop the moment she got inside. "Whoa." _Talk about attack of the fan-boy. _The entire right side was black and covered from floor to ceiling with an unthinkable amount of Star Wars regalia. It was very…shocking at first glance.

"Hi, I'm Benji! Are you a friend of Jesse's?" She looked towards the voice. Right next to Jesse was a boy with curly brown hair and a cape. A _cape_! _Who owns a cape, anymore?!_ She shook her thoughts away.

"Yeah, we've known each other for as long as I can remember…sadly." She stuck her tongue out at Jesse.

The fan-boy nodded, oblivious of the weird/awkward vibe that hovered around him. "So, do you guys want to go to the Activities Fair with me?"

Jesse and I looked at each other. _Should we?_

_Why not?_

We looked to him, shrugged, and spoke at once, "Sure."

_-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-This is a Break-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`_

Activities Fair was an apt name, alright. People were bustling about, knocking into each other, talking; everything you could think of was here. _They even have a Quidditch Club! What the heck?!_ The cacophony of noise was astounding. I focused on Jesse and Benji, toning out all the unneeded noise. We kept walking around for a while. Ally, not seeing a dance team, stopped paying attention to where they were going until Jesse tugged on her arm.

"You were just about to—"

"Taking names, taking numbers. Join our righteous frat. If you ain't pledging Sigma Beta, you ain't worth no crap." _Oh wow. IQs just seem to get lower and lower as the years go by_, Ally thought after almost getting trampled by the frat boys.

"That's a double negative."

"That's a lot of negatives." Jesse corrected Benji.

"Definitely," Ally agreed.

Benji seemed to ignore their comments. "Follow me." He tugged them along. "There's only one group on this campus worth joining. As far as Barden goes, that's what being a man is all about."

Ally leaned into Jesse and whispered quietly, "Oh, this I have to see."

Jesse nodded. We followed right along until Benji stopped and pointed to a group of guys just lazing about. A bunch of them were just loitering around the wall, one was sitting on a unicycle—a unicycle!—and leaning against said wall. A cute hipster was on his phone, not paying attention to anything else. Alenna was confused at exactly what they were looking at; it just seemed like a group of friends hanging—

"_Whip it!"_

_Huh. _"The Treblemakers. The rock stars of a cappella; the messiahs of Barden. Well…" Benji paused for a second. "You know, not including athletes, frat guys, or actual cool people."

Ally glanced at Jesse. He loved to sing at random moments ever since someone complimented his voice when he was in fourth grade. He would probably love this.

"Organized nerd singing." He laughed. "This is great." _See, nailed it._

Benji obviously agreed, considering his vigorous nodding. "Yeah, it makes so much sense. How's your voice?"

Jesse belts out the next lyric, making several passersby look in their direction. Benji seems surprised as well. "Whoa, nice," the fan-boy says, nodding.

They stood there, watching the rest of their act. The Treblemakers were pretty good, actually. Granted, some of them were weird—_Especially the unicycle guy and the lead singer_—but the others were okay-seeming. The hipster was definitely hot, though. Without realizing it, Alenna started bobbing her head to the song.

The Trebles starting winding down—_Ow! One of them just got his with a football!—_and Benji started walking forward. Looking toward each other, Ally and Jesse shrugged, deciding to follow Benji's lead. As they got closer, they heard the lead singer yelling at one of his back-ups.

"When you came in and you were just…like just strumming the guitar and it was, like, totally off-key, I wanted to choke you!"

"Bumper—" The cute hipster tried to interrupt his friend _serious_ attitude problem.

"I wanted to choke you out!"

Ally looked at the lead singer incredulously. Dude, seriously?! It's just singing…

Benji looked at his two new friends. "Okay, I'm gonna go introduce myself." He looked at the Trebles nervously. "Everybody be cool, it's just a normal day." And he went off to introduce himself.

Ally glanced at Jesse hesitantly before looking back at the incoming disaster. She really felt like she should reach out and pull poor Benji back. _He is _so_ going to get his feelings hurt…_

"Hi. Hi. Benjamin Applebaum. I saw you guys perform at the Mall of America, like, three years ago—totally changed my life, I have not stopped thinking about you since."

Everyone, Even Ally and Jesse, just stared at him. Okay, Ally thought, we really need to save him from himself.

"_Wow_." Ally stared at Jesse, flabbergasted. _That's _all_ you say?! He's _your_ roommate…do something!_

The Trebles looked extremely uncomfortable. While the back-ups just looked away from the scene and the cute hipster tried to brave the creepy atmosphere, the lead singer looked almost disgusted. He stared longer—hoping it was a joke—as Benji waited patiently for his response. "Thank you?" The cute hipster nodded along, clearly uncomfortable.

Benji, ecstatic at the presumably positive response, targeted said lead singer. "And Bumper—" _Oh, so _that's_ his name…good to know._ "—huge fan. Your arrangement of Lovin' Spoonful's 'Do You Believe in Magic' inspired me to become a certified—" He did a magic ribbon trick. "—illusionist."

Ally stared, wide-eyed. She slowly leaned towards Jesse. "Really?" She whispered, "Did he really just do that?"

He nodded slightly and whispered back, "Yeah. He pulled a hamster out of his pocket when I met him."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

We focused back on the disaster in front of us. The Trebles looked seriously freaked out at the moment. Bumper almost seemed to fidget back a step before speaking again. "The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal cords, so I'm gonna need you to scoot." He tried to wave us away. "Skedaddle."

Poor Benji still tried to soldier on. By this time, though, Ally and Jesse really felt the need to just…drag him away. "But why don't we just exchange e-mails, and then, totally hang out right now, together?"

Bumper, eyes kind of wide, shook his hard so hard his cheeks flapped. "_No_. Hard pass, hard pass."

Ally couldn't handle it anymore. Benji, ignorant of the awkwardness that perfumed around him, would've kept on trying, but she just had to stop this. She grabbed him around the shoulder, trying to tug him along. "Come on, Benji," Ally said, getting everyone's attention, "we gotta go. I need to find a studio and, since you know this campus so well, you can help me find it."

He looked back at me, bemused, before nodding. Jesse, knowing me so well, took Benji's shoulder and tugged him forward. While walking away, Alenna could hear Jesse trying to brighten his roommate up after that horrible experience. She looked back at the jerk in front of her.

"What a _Nerd Alert_," he said, laughing. "Now let's match—"

"Hey!" Ally yelled, trying to get his attention. As expected, she got their attention. Marching up to Bumper, she stood toe-to-toe and started on him. She didn't care that she was small; she'd give him a what-for, alright. "Exactly what gives you the right to treat someone else like there something less than? Sure, he's socially awkward, but does _not_ excuse the asshole moment that you just subjected everyone to."

The Trebles looked at her, aghast. The cut hipster, though—_I really need to get his name._—quietly snickered. He quickly stopped when Bumper turned to look at him and his club members. Gaining confidence, he turned back to the upstart freshman girl, prepared to tell her off. "Do you not know who I am? I'm—"

"No, I don't. And I don't care. You could be famous actor or something and I. Wouldn't. Care. It doesn't give you the right to treat people like crap!" With that, Ally turned to go find her friends.

She looked back once. It seemed Bumper recovered from his shock and was, once again, ordering/yelling at his back-ups. On the other hand, the Cute-And-I-Really-Need-His-Name hipster was staring after her. Ally stopped and arched her eyebrow, wondering what was up. He cupped his chin and slowly looked her up and down, before giving her a smirk and an approving nod.

_Oh really?_ Her other brow went up in response. She, too, let her eyes wander, before smirking, turning around, and waving as she went. _This semester might just be interesting…_

_-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-This is a Break-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`_

It took her a while to find them, but when she did; Ally crouched down and ran, zeroed in on her destination.

"Oof!" Jesse looked up over his shoulder. On his back was his best friend. "Done giving him a talking to, are you?" They laughed as she nodded.

Benji caught on and stared at the girl he basically just met. Did she really defend him? Wow… "You didn't have to do that, Alenna. You really didn't."

She looked at him solemnly. "Yes I did, Benji. You're my friend now and I stand up for my friends." Her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Besides, it was fun to knock him down a peg or two…or and Benji?" He looked at her. "Call me Ally, everyone does."

He nodded and she jumped down from Jesse's back. "_So,_" Ally looked around, curious. "Do they have a dance studio for work-study or do I need to find the job in the city?"

_Finis_


End file.
